


Coffee

by blossomdork



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, this oneshot came out of nowhere yeet, yuugi has a crush on atem and doesn't realize the crush is returned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdork/pseuds/blossomdork
Summary: Yuugi Mutou is just your average coffee addicted gamer who gets little to no sleep at night. Atem is just a cafe owner who likes Duel Monsters just as much as he likes Yuugi, I mean, just as much as Yuugi likes Duel Monsters.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Coffee

A little secret about Yuugi Mutou’s is that he’s pretty much addicted to coffee at this point in life. He sometimes feels as if his blood has become coffee and that he has to drink more everyday to continue living and thriving after spending all night binge playing games and coming up with game designs. 

He settles into a seat at the small round table of his favorite cafe. It was his favorite cafe for a couple reasons, he’ll name a few just to explain why. The first reason it was his favorite cafe is because it was a Duel Monster themed cafe. He had nearly died on spot when he’d walked in the cafe and seen one of the barista’s dressed as Dark Magician and holy shit did he make an amazing Dark Magician. Yuugi later learned that the Dark Magician’s name was Mahad but that was another story for another time. 

The second reason this cafe was his favorite had to due with the absolute quality of the drinks and desserts they have present here. He always tries new caffeine filled drinks and he always ends up loving each and ever single one of them. The desserts are also an amazing treat to have, though he really has to watch it with him being diabetic and such. 

“Well if it isn’t the one rising to regular status. Hello again, Yuugi.” A deep voice breaks him out of his thoughts and makes his heart skip a beat and makes his entire face start to burn, that’s a blush for you. Head tilts up so that amethyst hues can stare into sparkling crimson eyes that he gets lost in every time he sees them. 

Yuugi will now bring you to the third reason as to why this cafe is his favorite. It’d be because of the man before him, Atem was his name. He was not overly tall but he was taller than Yuugi was. His hair resembled Yuugi’s but it was a bit wilder and had much more blonde than Yuugi’s had. His skin was a nice mocha compared to Yuugi’s porcelain and easily sunburned skin. His features were sharper whereas Yuugi still had most of his baby fat even though he was tweny-one years old. The man was breathtaking, he’d thought it the first time he’d seen him and he still thinks it to this day. 

That dazzling smile that Atem is giving him makes him feel as if he was going to melt right into his chair and cease to exist, honestly that’s a fine way to go in his opinion. Death by Atem smiling at him? Sign him the fuck up. He blinks a few times, realizing he’s been having this whole inner monologue while he just stares at Atem who seems to have amusement glittering in those crimson eyes of his. 

“You mean I’m not already a regular? I’m hurt.” His voice starts out a little squeaky but his nerves settle in as he speaks. Atem just had this affect on him and the poor man didn’t even know it. Amethyst hues dart to his drink that Atem is setting onto the table. Atem hadn’t taken his order, Mana had done so, the girl who pulls off an amazing Dark Magician Girl.

Atem himself was not dressed as any Duel Monster, no, he was dressed as royalty, a Pharaoh amongst his monster servants. Atem did own the place so he could dress however he wanted. Getting back to the point at hand here, he was surprised that Atem had delivered his order to him and not Mana. He hadn’t even seen Atem when he’d come in and he remembers the disappointment he’d felt over that but here he was, all handsome and slowly destroying Yuugi with his gorgeous appearance and amazing personality. 

The chuckle that falls from Atem’s lips makes Yuugi feel proud, proud and like his heart is going to explode and never heal again. He got him to chuckle! Granted, this wasn’t the first time such a thing happened, it still made him so happy each time. “As of today, consider yourself a vip regular then and just know, vip regulars get special treats.” Comes Atem’s rumbling voice that sends electric shivers down Yuugi’s spine.

Yuugi flashes his own smile and reaches for his coffee. Yuugi does miss how a new gleam settles into Atem’s crimson hues from that smile he gave. The gleam of pride, of excitement, of love. Yuugi missed that. 

Yuugi sets his cup down and lets out a soft noise of content. “I get special treats every time I come here. Your drinks are to die for and the desserts are so sweet and delicious, they taste as if they’re made with love.” He’s a sap and he knows it, no shame in his game. 

Atem apparently decides to throw everything out the window because of Yuugi’s words, because of Yuugi’s smile, because of Yuugi’s everything and just leans down and presses his lips to the smallers. He pulls back after a moment, chuckling at Yuugi’s surprised expression. “Yes well, as a vip regular, you’ll get that kind of treat more often, should you want it of course.”

Yuugi’s face is flushing all over again, this time at a higher scale and he’s quick to nod however, completely interested in that kind of treat more often. He opens his mouth to verbalize his yes but words get stuck on his tongue and instead a soft squeak escapes instead, which in turn has Atem chuckling all over again. 

“Enjoy your coffee, Yuugi.” Comes Atem’s surprisingly soft voice. “And if you aren’t busy later, I’d like to take my vip regular out for some dinner, or maybe a movie?” Yuugi feels as if this has to be some dream but, he nods dumbly. If this is a dream, he never wants to wake up from it. 

“I i’m not busy and I’d love that. Dinner, a movie, either of them.” His voice comes out wheezing at first and he feels more embarrassment settling into his being but, he’s giddy because he just got asked out on a date by the man he’s fell in love with over this time. 

“It’s a date then.” Atem’s voice drifts through the air and Yuugi can just hear the happiness in it now oh and that smile, so much brighter than any other he has been given. Yuugi matches that smile and nods eagerly. “It’s a date.”


End file.
